Darkness Within Legends
by Kaerralind
Summary: Reyel, on the edge of adulthood, is finding out that being the son of the Hero of Time and the Champion of Songs is far more dangerous than he thought it was. With a new darkness creeping into Hyrule he is left to his own to find out just where the undead are waking from and put a stop to it as quickly as possible all while fighting off the shadows that want to control his heart.
1. Prologue

Somewhere between the time I was seven and ten I began to see things. Things that others had a hard time seeing or didn't see at all. They weren't visions of the future or the past, but spirits—ghosts—things that should only be visible with the Lens of Truth. I see these things in a half light as they are only half visible to me, and only in my left eye. My mother said that because of my Sheikah heritage I can see things that others can't, but as I'm half Hylian as well, my other eye can't see the world the same as the other. The mix of these two bloodlines—and Queen Zelda's magic to have me conceived—I was born with heterochromia, or better put, two different colour eyes. My right eye is blue, like my father's, but my left is red, like my mother's.

The mixing of races—Sheikah and Hylian—isn't so strange, a little outdated since the Sheikah have died out or left the land, neither have been proven but either could be true. Some people don't see a problem with what I am and most can't even tell. My eyes aren't all that strange in a land that borders the sacred realm and the dark world. My father once told me that there are far more dangerous things in the world that people should worry about rather than worrying about what colour someone's eyes are, and I agree with him. With everything Hyrule has been through, I'm a little surprised that people still worry about little things such as this.

When I was twelve my mother's mentor saw that I was speaking to someone in the graveyard, though most others couldn't see who—or what—I was talking to, Impa knew all too well. She took me under her arm and began to teach me the ways of the Sheikah Tribe. Balance, combat, and even traveling through the shadows, they were all things that she said were important for me to learn, though I never understood how much I needed to learn them. I soon began going on trips with Impa as she taught me what I needed to know as well as teaching me customs and history of my Sheikah blood-line. Mother was a creation of the magic of the Triforce that Queen Zelda used when she and Impa were in hiding from the Evil King, Ganondorf. In the midst of his trials for the Hero of Time, mother had gained his own life and begged the Queen to allow him to exist—and so she did—separating herself from my mother. In turn, they're like siblings, connected for the rest of time, twins of sorts and mother looks a lot like her. I, on the other hand, share more traits with my father, the hero of time.

The story of how my mother and father grew together always makes me smile and someday I wish to have a love as strong as theirs, but as much as I train in the shadows, I may never be a hero like my father, but an aid to one. When Impa took me to train it started only as small trips to the Shadow Temple behind the graveyard. I learned about the shadows and how to manipulate them, a talent in which all Sheikah possess, but being only half, I could only do it for so long and so much before I grew tired. When I wasn't training with Impa, I was working with my father, training in swordsmanship and in more close combat situations than in the shadows.

My story begins in Kakariko Village, where I was born and raised, where I was taught. The village is peaceful, it's not too crowded or too much like Castle Town or too out of the way like Ordon Village. Despite the peace and prosperity that Hyrule has been in since the Hero of Time and—at the time—Princess Zelda saved the kingdom from Ganondorf's reign of terror, there had been whispers in the wind of something coming, but I hadn't been able to understand what they meant at the time. Which brings me to where it began...


	2. Chapter One

"Mother!", he called as he entered the house, "I'm back from Death Mountain with the supplies."

"Wonderful," Sheik, his mother stated, looking up from the scarf he was working on making. He smiled and got up, making his way over to his son and kissing him lightly on the forehead. "did you get everything on the list?", he asked.

"No eggs and no milk yet," Reyel replied as the two of them made their way outside and down to the wagon which was loaded down with two large, wooden crates. "I wanted to drop what I had off before heading out again." He reached and patted the horse's neck, smiling at the headshake the creature gave in reply. "Wouldn't want to stress Taranis more than I already have."

Taranis was a large Clydesdale, standing nearly twenty hands tall at the shoulders, a massive beast with a kind heart. Reyel had received him as a colt when he was five as a gift from Malon, the owner of Lon Lon Ranch. She'd said that much like Epona, Link's horse, the colt had great potential and was the best one at the ranch. It took weeks for him to come up with a name, but after hearing stories from the local villagers he finally named him, his name meaning thunder.

"Wise idea.", Sheik replied, pausing to whistle at two nearby carpenters so they would come over and unload the wagon. "If you would, make a stop at Castle Town, see your father, he misses you…"

"I will," the teen replied, hearing the old wagon let creak as it was freed from the weight of the creates. He mused to himself, mentally noting that it may have fallen to pieces if his father had built it.

"If you find anything interesting in the market— "

"Get it and bring it back, I know.", he smiled.

"Do be careful," the Sheikah stated, looking worried as he went over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was meant to be comforting, though it was more a comfort for him than his son, "You know how I feel about you going off on your own, but I understand."

"You worry too much,"

"I worry just enough.", The lean man wrapped his arms around the teen, hugging him close.

Reyel returned the hug, "I won't be gone for too long.", the two pulled from one another and Sheik watched as his son climbed to the seat of the wagon. "A few days at the most. Follow me if you get too worried."

With a quick, light snap of the reigns, the horse started off and Reyel was on his way, though he fought the urge to look back at his mother. He understood just how difficult it was to have a child for him in a world where things could fall apart so easily, but at the same time, he couldn't grasp the idea of worrying so much. He was only going to the ranch; it's not like it was all that far from where they lived. It had even expanded so it was closer as well. He was greeted with the sweet smell of grass when he reached the field, along with the sound of the river as he drove the wagon along it until he reached the bridge. He was in no hurry to get to where he was going, Lon Lon wasn't going anywhere, and Castle Town only really closed its gates when there was something serious going on, so there was no fear of it closing.

The trip to Lon Lon ranch was all but entertaining. Nothing eventful happened other than a few travelers here and there and a few kids playing near the road a little way away from their homes. Hyrule had changed in the twenty years since the demise of the evil king.

"Good afternoon, Reyel," one of the ranch hands called when he'd reached his destination. "Sheik finally sent you over?" Granted, his family had a few Cuccos back in Kakariko, but they only laid about five eggs every few days, not enough to have around.

"Yes," the blonde stated, not stopping Taranis until they reached the loading barn. "just the usual please, though pack it to keep it fresh. I'm not heading back home until tomorrow. I'm on my way to Castle Town so see my father."

The ranch hand chuckled, having walked alongside the wagon to the barn, "Always on the go, aren't you? Lady Malon's been on a trip to the market for a few days. Probably haggling with some of the traders for some new horses."

Reyel smiled and shook his head, "She's going to start a horse race, I just know it." He replied, watching the man pack the supplies.

"Here we are," he started, hammering down the top of the crate that held the carefully packed supplies. The clothes kept the milk from getting too warm as well as the eggs from being jostled around too much. "all packed up and ready to go." He said, patting the crate a couple times. "Oy, Rakos! Help me get this crate on the wagon!"

Another ranch hand jogged over, helping Ano—the ranch hand who'd been helping Reyel already—lift the crate and slide it onto the wagon. "That's fifty rupees, Reyel." Ano said, walking up to the young blonde, who hadn't budged from his seat.

"I know, I know," Reyel replied, pulling out a bag of gems and shuffled around inside it, looking for one in particular. After a moment, he pulled a purple gem from his pouch and handed it over. "there you go, fifty." He said, a wide grin on his face.

"I'm not going to ask, but thank you for your business. Give Link my greetings when you see him, and send Lady Malon home if you find her. She's been gone for too long." Ano said, giving Taranis a good few pets on the neck as he walked away, sending Reyel off to Castle Town.

It had already started to get dark when he had reached Lon Lon, so it was no surprise to him that the closer he got to Castle Town the darker it became. It was a little eerie, to say the least, but he kept on anyway. He wasn't the only one on his way to the market and he fell in line with a few other wagons as they crossed the bridge into the town. It was already loud as his horse pulled him in. There were crowds of people surrounding stalls, children running about, and vendors yelling about their wares, even some entertainers by the fountain. It was a bit too late for him to worry about trying to find anything interesting or useful seeing as so many people were trying to buy their supplies before the sun went down.

Like any good kingdom, guards were stationed nearby, watching to make sure no one got away with thieving or injuring anyone, any suspicion was investigated and some of the guards even stayed close to lost children as they looked for their mothers or fathers. There were several guards who looked at Reyel, gave a smile, and some even waved as he rode by. It wasn't strange to him considering his heritage and it wasn't long before an armor clad man rode up on a large steed, riding slowly to keep up with Reyel's wagon.

"Master Reyel," he gave a small nod, "heading to the castle then?"

"Yes," the blonde replied with a warm smile, "it's too late to shop, I might as well go get some rest instead. Tomorrow's a new day."

"Need an escort?" Reyel shook his head. "I'll be off then."

It was a beautiful scene, the sunset sinking behind the west wall as he rode in. Once he was passed all the people he snapped the reins a little, having his horse take to a canter as he drove it down the paved road. The sound of his horse's hooves clacking against the stone beneath them put him in a trance and only when they reached the stable did he come out of it. He was greeted once more by guards as he stopped his wagon and climbed down. Being at the castle always made him feel out of place, seeing as he was only a commoner, but calling himself one, or being called one, and having the Queen find out was a scolding of its very own as she was very vocal in how important he was to her. Speaking of which, it was no surprise that when he reached the steps of the entryway the Queen herself awaited his arrival...


	3. Chapter Two

"Good evening, nephew." The Queen said, giving a smile as Reyel reached the top of the steps.

"And you as well, your grace." The teen replied respectfully, walking with the Queen as she led him inside with a hand on his back.

The castle's entry hall was large, a tall cathedral ceiling made of white marble and granite, the walls were made of similar materials—if not the same—and decorated with the colours of the kingdom. The floor was bright and reflected the torches that lit the way for the people who walked it. It would be hard for anyone to sneak in as bright as it was and to say that wasn't a defense was an understatement.

Once the doors to the entryway closed behind them the Queen turned herself and pulled the blonde teen against her, hugging him tightly. "Oh how I've missed you." She expressed, practically snuggling the boy. "Where have you been? Why haven't you come to see us more often?"

Reyel returned the hug, though he did his best to turn his head and keep his face from suffocating in the Queen's breasts. "I've been training with Impa. Father too when he's home, but mostly just Impa." He explained, pulling himself away from the clinging monarch.

"Well," Zelda started, "I think I'll give you some training of my own. What do you say?" she asked, making the teen wonder about what his aunt was starting to go on about. Before he could answer her, however, he was latched onto and hugged around the waist.

When Reyel looked down he couldn't help but smile, "Hello Florian," he greeted as he knelt down to hug the small boy. Zelda's second, and youngest son, Florian, nine years of age and prince of Hyrule. He looked a lot like his mother, but then again so did Flynn, the eldest son of thirteen.

"Are you here to play with me, Reyel?" The small boy asked as he watched the teen with large, bright blue eyes.

"I'm afraid not," Reyel replied. "I'm only here for the night and tomorrow I'll be going back home."

The child seemed rather displeased by the information and looked up at his mother. "Make him stay, please mommy! He's never here anymore."

The Queen gave a smile and gave a chuckle as she began to speak. "Reyel is growing up," she said, lifting Florian off the floor and into her arms. "we all have to recognize that, even if it's not what we want."

Reyel returned her smile and gave a nod. "I'll head to my room then," he replied, standing back up.

"Reyel," Zelda called after a moment, the teen had already begun to walk away. "when the moon is high, come to the gardens. I'd like to teach you something."

He didn't say anything, he only nodded as a sign of acknowledgment as he left the entrance hall and made his way down one of the long hallways. His room had always been a little out of the way, ever since the Queen had given him his own, but that didn't mean that it wasn't well guarded. His room, in fact, was right across the hall from his father's, who was more than likely going to be visiting him once he found out he was there.

Link, after becoming the Hero of Time and saving the world, became one of Queen Zelda's most trusted royal guards, hand of the Queen even, and part of the council. He trained the new recruits, taught them how to fight, protect, and serve, and also dealt with monster attacks when they arose. He was an important man and there was nothing anyone could say to change Reyel's image of him.

His room was the same as it always was, large, full of furniture, and just what anyone would expect from a royal suite. The wall opposite of the door was painted gold with white and blue patterns. Nearly everything in the room was white, blue, gold, or a mixture of all three in some fashion be it trim or pattern. Against the golden painted wall was a canopy bed donning light blue drapes with golden trim. The bedding was pure white with blue accent pillows. Above the bed, connected to the top of the curtain rod, was the golden sigil of the kingdom, the Wingcrest.

In all honesty, he wasn't expecting to fall asleep when he lied on the bed to relax. It hadn't been a very long ride to Castle Town, or even Lon Lon, but he'd been away from home since dawn. Impa had him up early that morning to train at the temple, then he had to get the wagon and head to Goron City atop Death Mountain to pick up the supplies and now he was laying if a rather plush bed, sleeping soundly.

It was hours before he was woken up by one of the Queen's handmaidens. The woman gave him a sweet smile as she shook him awake, informing him that the Queen awaited him in the gardens. At first, he didn't want to go, but there was a nagging feeling in his gut, knowing that he would get scolded if he didn't. Stretching, he sat up and slid off the edge of the bed.

"Gardens, okay." He yawned and wandered across the room, nearly losing balance from being half asleep.

He heard the handmaiden giggle slightly before she spoke once more, "Master Reyel, wouldn't you like to get ready first?"

The teen shook his head and waved a bit, gesturing that he was fine as he walked out of the room. He stopped for a moment, watching the door to his father's suite. His hand moved on its own, reaching out as he inched closer. Link was away most of the time, protecting and serving the royal family. There was never enough time to spend with him anymore, not in the recent years. There were many times that his father spoke of moving to the palace, or at least to Castle Town, but his mother always refused. He'd caught one of their late night conversations one night, he'd heard his name several times, which was enough reason for him to sneak from his room and hide in the hallway to listen.

" _It's safer for him, for both of us, here." He heard his mother say. Safe? What was he safe from?_

" _It would be just as safe in Castle Town. Safer, even. We would all be together, and I could protect the two of you…" His father spoke in return._

" _I know you could protect both of us, but I am not helpless. If we leave, then our son will lose the chance to learn what he needs from the shadows. He needs to be able to utilize the other half of his bloodline, surly you can understand that and the only place he can learn it is here, in the home of our people, my people, the home of the tribe."_

" _I understand that. I do…" There was a pause and his father let out a sigh. "I just… I've already missed so much of Reyel's life by being away. I don't want to miss anymore. The Queen needs me; I know... but I need my family."_

He could remember just how upset his father sounded. How utterly defeated he seemed at the knowledge that his mother had refused to move because of their son. Because of him.

" _You will always have your family…"_

His memory jumped ahead, skipping over information he swore he could remember, but couldn't bring it to the forefront of his mind.

" _We will never fault you for being away. Reyel knows how important your duty is and he looks up to you. I have never seen a child look up to their father the way he does, so proud, so happy to be your son."_

"Reyel," The Queen's handmaiden pulled him from his memories, quickly making him realize that his hand was hovering just inches away from the door handle. "come along now, leave your father to sleep."

The handmaiden was right, his father needed his sleep, yet he wanted nothing more than to burst into the room, climb into his bed, and sleep next to him like he had when he was a child. Curled up in the Hero of Time's protective arms, safe from every danger in the world.

He pulled his hand away from the door quickly and hurried down the hall, holding it close to him like something had burned it. He was too old for such childish thoughts. He hadn't realized he'd been walking so quickly until he reached the doors leading out to the garden, already open. Moonlight shined inside the castle, illuminating the garden just outside, making the stone look as if it was glowing.

"There you are," the Queen stated, turning her attention to the young blonde, "please, come over here. I have a gift for you."


	4. Chapter Three

"A gift?" Reyel wondered as he took the first few steps into the garden. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn't a gift.

"Yes, now come over here. There's no reason to be nervous, not with me. You have nothing to worry about." The Queen said, becoming him over.

Truthfully, he wasn't all that nervous, nor weary, he was more distracted than anything. His feet carried him over to where the Queen was, sitting on a granite bench near the fountain with a small box in her lap. It must have been his gift. Once he reached her, he sat down next to her, watching curiously as she handed him the box.

"I will be honest, it was a difficult decision for me, which one to give you. Yet, I felt that this would suite you better. You're a lot like your father. You want to be brave, you want to protect people, to be a great warrior." Her words rang through Reyel's ears as she spoke and all he could do was listen. "Open it, it's not going to bite you."

The teen looked down at the box that was now in his hands, it was sizable, but still small. Slowly, he opened it, and smiled when he saw what it was. Inside the box was a pure white ocarina. Ten holes carved in the top, two in the bottom. Around the base of the mouth piece was a golden ring, adorned with the sigil of the Sheikah Tribe.

"Zelda," Reyel gasped lightly, looking up at the Queen. "it's beautiful. Is this bone?"

The Queen smiled, "You're just as much like your mother as you are your father. You're very perceptive. It's carved from one of Volvagia's."

"Volvagia, the dragon of the Fire Temple. Brought down by the Hero of Time, my father, in the Death Mountain volcano. I was told that he was friendly until my father was sealed away." Reyel said, running his fingers over the smooth instrument. "Did he bring the bone back?"

Zelda nodded, giving the teen a solemn smile, "Yes, he told me that he wanted something that he knew would protect you. When he returned with the bone in hand, I had it carved and made into the ocarina you hold now. This is not only a gift from me, but your father as well. We hope it serves you well in the future." She said, making sure that the young man understood how important it was.

"You said you wanted to teach me something, what was it?" The question wasn't as sudden as it seemed, the Queen had been expecting it for a while now.

"A song. Though it may take you some time to learn it, if you don't know it already. It's a song that's been passed down through my family since the beginning. I'm sure you know it, your father knows it, along with your mother."

Reaching down on the other side of her, Zelda lifted a blue ocarina, one that looked exactly like the one Reyel's father told him about, the Ocarina of Time. The Queen brought it to her lips and began to play a song that was indeed familiar to him.

"Zelda's Lullaby." He said, smiling as he listened. A song passed down from generation to generation, a song that held so much meaning that magic surged through it, no matter what instrument it was played on.

Reyel looked at his own ocarina, it was the same general design as his father's. The holes were in the same spots, it felt the same in his hands, if not a bit heavier, and it would most likely sound similar as well. When Zelda had finished her song, Reyel brought his own ocarina to his mouth, and began to play the same song that he had just listened to.

"You have a natural talent. Who knows, you may be able to play the lyre as well." The Queen remarked, obviously proud of her own nephew. "There are many other songs that you can learn. The Song of Time, the Prelude of Light, the Requiem of Spirit." She gave a knowing smile at the mention of the Requiem of Spirit.

"Mother plays them to me sometimes. Impa too. They both taught me the significance of them when I asked. My favourite song is the Nocturne of Shadows that the spirits sing at the graveyard back home." Reyel suddenly frowned, knowing that it probably sounded weird to others to know that he could hear the spirits that lived in the graveyard.

"You're a very special child, Reyel." Zelda said, her gloved hand reaching out to caress the boy's cheek. "You know that, don't you? Born of love, born of magic. Something that should've never been but is. The shadows may want you, but there's far too much light inside you for them to reach you. Just as long as you never lose yourself or who you are. Deep down, you have a part of the Goddess inside you, just like me, just like your mother."

Zelda's words made something flutter deep within Reyel's core and he placed a hand just below his heart as if to reach for it. "A part of the Goddess?" He repeated, clutching his clothes. "Aunt Zelda," He started suddenly, "what are these shadows? Why are they after me? Are they the reason that mother is always so worried? Why father wants me here at the castle with him? What happens if they reach me? How can I stop-"

The Queen placed a finger against the worried teen's mouth and shushed him before pulling him into a close hug. "Shh, child. It's alright. The shadows can't reach you here. Perhaps that's why your father wants you here. The shadows are a part of life for the Sheikah Tribe, though I'm sure you're well aware of that. There are some shadows, however, that are far too dark, even for Sheikah to control. They're wild and dangerous. Just like malevolent spirits that haunt the graveyard."

Reyel pulled away from his aunt and stood up, standing there for a moment in silence, box and ocarina in hand as he bathed in the moonlight. "If the shadows are so dangerous, then I'll just have to be strong enough to keep them away." He said, turning to look at the woman who simply smiled back at him.

"That's very brave of you. You are certainly your father's son." She replied, standing up alongside him. "I have no doubt that you will succeed in your journey. Now, off to bed with you. You leave in the morning and it's best you do it before the boys wake up."

Reyel gave a small nod and walked out of the garden the way he came in. The halls of the castle were empty aside from the occasional guard that patrolled them and as he reached his door, he couldn't help but stop and look over at his father's. Was he sleeping well? Was he getting enough to eat? Would he even see him before he left in the morning? He felt his eyes begin to water a bit, though he wasn't sure if it was due to staring for so long or because he was upset. Whichever it was, he brushed it aside, dried his eyes, and walked across the hall. He held his breath as he took hold of the handle and turned it, only opening the door enough for him to slip inside.

It was dark, but his left eye did well in the darkness. It was one thing that he was happy about his Sheikah blood. He was never afraid of the dark, even when he was a child because he could see right through it. He could see a lump beneath the covers of the bed, moving slightly as the person beneath it slept. He crept closer, moving silently across the room. His mother would've known right away that he was there, but his father, Link, wasn't such a light sleeper.

Silently he set his ocarina, now back in its box, on the bedside table and untied his boots slipping them off, leaving them on the floor just beside the bed and slipped beneath the covers. He suddenly wished he'd brought something more comfortable to sleep in, but it was too late to worry about that now. Link slept like he always did, practically sprawled out across the bed, but when Reyel rested his head on his upper arm, he instinctively turned and wrapped around him. The teen was more than happy to curl up to his father, snuggling close to him as he began to drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Strong arms held Reyel close as he woke up, and while confused at first, he smiled when he saw the familiar white fabric the man was wearing. He pulled away slowly, sitting up, stretching as he did. He fixed his brown and gold tunic, twisting it back into place where it belonged, and straightened out his long sleeves.

"You look like you slept well." Link stated with a chuckle, reaching over to mess with his son's bangs.

"I actually did." He replied, smiling once again as he swatted his father's hand away.

"You should let me fix your hair. It won't be as good as when your mother does it, but I'll do my best." His father said, moving behind him and untying the overly messy mass of hair that was once a neat braid. "Zelda said your hair was a bit messy when she spoke to you last night, and now I see that it was a vast understatement."

Reyel gave a sheepish smile and a nervous chuckle. That's what the handmaiden meant when she told him to 'get ready'. Once his braid, or what was left of it anyway, was undone he felt a brush run through his hair, tugging in places. Thankfully, his father knew how do brush his long hair, thanks to his mother, and it was soon free of knots. The braiding part was a bit tougher for him, but he eventually finished and wrapped the end of it.

"You were asleep yesterday when I went in to see you. You looked so tired, I didn't want to bother you, but I'm happy to see you. I also see you got your gift." Link spoke, reaching over to pick up the box that was sitting atop his bedside table. "Have you played it yet?"

The teen nodded. "I played Zelda's Lullaby last night. It makes a beautiful sound. I can't wait to show mother." He answered, turning to watch his father as he opened the box and touched the ocarina inside. He knew his father could remember his time with Volvagia and he knew that his father also remembered slaying him as well, he could see it in his eyes. "I will protect it just as it will protect me."

The other blonde smiled as he looked up at his son. "I know you will. I just worry, just like your mother does." He replied, setting the box aside on the bed and hugging him. "You'll do great things in the future."

It was now clear to Reyel that everyone knew something that he didn't. Something about him specifically, and it was starting to get to him. He kept a smile on his face, however, not wanting his father knowing that he'd caught onto something he wasn't ready for, at least, something they didn't think he was ready for. He decided that it was about time that he leave, and while his father agreed, it was obvious that he didn't want him to go. They both had things to do that day, be it different things.

There was no conversation as Link readied for his day, slipping into his chainmail shirt and pulling on his signature green tunic along with the armor he wore on his shoulder. Gloves and boots were the last. Reyel, on the other hand, only had to slip on his shoes and grab his ocarina. He needed to find something to tie it with so he could wear it. Goodbyes were always hard on Link, he hated saying them, even since the beginning of his journey as a child and having to say it to his son was much more difficult. The teen gave a smile and hugged his father before heading out to the stables.

"Come on boy, let's head back home," Reyel said, giving Taranis, the horse a few good pats on the shoulder once the stable hands loaded everything back up onto his cart.

He didn't forget his mother's request to search the market for items of interest, so he wasn't going to leave without looking around first, but he could at least start heading in the direction. It was a relief to see that the market stalls weren't overcrowded when he got into town and from his seat, atop his wagon, he could see plenty of the wares that were being sold.

Jewelry, fabrics, fruit, meats, small animals, armor, everything anyone could imagine. There was even a stall that sold masks of all different shapes and faces. His father always told him, never trust a Happy Mask Salesmen, and after what he was told about Skullkid and Majora's Mask, he understood why. After a while, he hopped down from his wooden perch to the stone below and began to look around, getting closer looks at what Castle Town had to offer. There were several bits of jewelry that caught his eye at one of the stalls. Triforce necklaces, Wingcrest necklaces, bone bracelets, silver laurels, all well-made and expensive. Nothing that really piqued his interest, however.

"I could buy you something pretty if you want it." A chill when down Reyel's spine as a smooth voice spoke next to his ear. "If it's what your heart desires, I could get it for you."

The blonde rolled his eyes, turning to look at the young man who had snuck up on him. "Is that so?" He asked with a smirk, crossing his arms.

Standing hardly a foot from him was a dirty blonde, emerald eyed Hylian that went by the name of Fritz. To present day Reyel couldn't figure out why in any of the goddesses names would a mother name their child 'Fritz'. The two had been friends for years, Reyel being the son of the Queen's hand and Fritz being the son of a soldier. Fritz often told him that he was going to be commander one day, though the blonde laughed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, anything you want." The 'commander in training' said with a sly grin.

"What's the catch? Do you think I'm so naïve to trust that you just want to buy me something, no strings attached?"

The grin stayed, stuck to Fritz's face as he replied. "There might be a string or two." Reyel rolled his eyes again. "Spend the day with me. We can do whatever you like. We can train, we can fish, shop, eat, doesn't matter."

"No, no, already doing that, and no." The blonde retorted, turning from the other male and walking to another stall.

"Reyel, please!" Fritz called, following after him. "We never spend time together anymore."

While Fritz did have a point, there was good reason on Reyel's end as well. Seeing as a year or so ago the dirty blonde thought it was a fantastic idea to confess his love for him in front of the entirety of Kakariko Village. He could still remember how embarrassed he was after the event and how the villagers snickered and giggled as he walked by.

"Sorry Fritz, I just don't have the time." He lied. "Besides, I really have to get this supplies back to the village." Half a lie.

"Can I come with you? I can go get my horse, we can ride there together." He seemed rather excited by the idea, and Reyel couldn't help but smile at the notion.

"Look, Fritz," Reyel started, smile fading, "you have a very important job to do, you can't just run off. What would my father think? What would the queen think?"

The Hylian stopped, his smile fading as well as he thought for a moment. "You're right…" he mumbled quietly, "You're completely right. If I'm going to be commander, then I can't just run off with you. Where would that leave me?" He stated, regaining his confidence. "I'll make it up to you, though. Alright?"

The blonde couldn't hold back his small laugh at his friend's sudden change of heart. "Next time I'm here, and you're not on duty we can get something to eat at Telma's."

Fritz gave a salute, his right fist over his chest, standing at attention before hurrying off without another word. Reyel only watched as the other teen disappeared beyond the large wooden gate to the castle before climbing back onto his wooden perch. He'd have to tell his mother he couldn't find anything in the market because he'd gotten distracted, but as long as he got the supplies back, it would be fine. It was only minutes before he was free of Castletown's stone walls and into the open air of Hyrule Field.


	6. Chapter Five

Reyel's return home was much awaited, Sheik was sitting atop the stoop, playing a song on his lyre that he'd never heard before. Taranis gave a loud snort as he was stopped by the stables and gave a short trot in place before settling down when Reyel gave him a good few pats on the neck. "I know, I know. Treats for you in the stable, you know that." The teen said, making his way to the back of the cart to get the crate unloaded.

"Allow Duri and Makon get that, Reyel," Sheik stated, not moving nor stopping his song.

The teen scrunched his nose and smiled at his mother before hopping into the cart to pull the crate. "I can at least move it closer to the edge for them. Besides, I'm not completely helpless. Just because I can't lift it doesn't mean I can't move it." He explained, pulling the large wooden box forward. It was heavy, he could admit to that, and he'd be lying if he'd said it wasn't difficult. He pulled with all his might, getting it to slide across the cart and towards the edge, stopping when he felt a slim hand on his lower back.

"Be mindful of your surroundings," his mother's voiced from behind him, signaling to him that he'd moved without him noticing again. He quickly realized that he was about to slip from the cart altogether, and frowned thinking about what could've happened to him if he had.

"I was fine, mother. I would've… landed on my feet." Reyel tried to counter, but he knew his mother was right. He was being careless.

"Will you let them take care of the rest, or are you going to try to lift it on your own as well?" Sheik questioned, raising an eyebrow at his teenage son.

The blonde teen gave a nervous smile and hopped to the ground next to his mother, the two men walking over when they were done with what they were working on. Reyel took the chance while Makon and Duri unloaded the cart to unhook Taranis and take him over to the stable. The large horse was more than willing to go in, nudging his head against the teen, getting a small laugh from him. The treats that Reyel had promised were now within reach of the horse and he gave a small prance when they were presented to him.

The sky was clear as night fell and Reyel made his way to the graveyard as he usually did when he didn't have chores or training to do. The poe ghosts began to appear one after another, floating around the blonde slowly as he made his way to the entrance of the Shadow Temple. He was close to reaching the high ledge of the temple when he was grabbed by the ankle, forcing a yell from him as he jumped away, Sheikah training kicking in as he landed a bit away. There was a laugh before something appeared behind him, causing him to fall forward, unable to catch himself from falling.

"I got you," a voice said, it's owner hidden away in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Reyel questioned quickly, his anger flaring.

"Just someone who wants to help you," the voice said again, though this time, a small hand ran across the half-blood's shoulders.

"Help me how?" Reyel questioned, turning to look behind him, "Show yourself!"

There was another laugh as an imp-like creature appeared in front of him, knocking him backward as he was getting up. The imp, bluish grey skin with black markings covering its limbs. Bright blue markings wrapped around its right leg, neck and left foot. It had red-orange hair and red eyes that were far too similar to his one Sheikah eye to make him feel comfortable with it so close to him.

"I can help you learn about the shadows. That's what you want, isn't it?" The creature asked, sitting atop Reyel's knees as he sat in the grass. "I come from the shadows, I can take you to a place where you can learn a lot of things."

The teen watched the imp closely, judging it to the best of his ability. He racked his brain, searching his memories for teachings of the creature that now sat on him. The promise of learning about the shadows that his parents didn't want him to know about was eating at him. He had to learn about them at some point. They couldn't protect him all forever.

"Take me there," Reyel stated suddenly, deciding what he was going to do at that very moment.

"Well I can't take you there myself, you have to go to the temple first. There, you can use the portal and it'll take us both there." The imp explained, a grin on its face.

"What temple?"

"The one in the desert."

Reyel frowned, he'd never actually been inside the Spirit Temple in the west. Impa never allowed him to enter, something about it being far too dangerous. His head lowered as he thought out his decision, thinking carefully of what may have been coming.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" he finally asked, looking at the imp.

"I know the shadows are moving, traveling, they're all in a fuss about something. I know someone that may hold the answer to that question, but we have to go to the temple first."

The news wasn't something that the blonde was too happy to hear, but if he had to, he was going to go. Swiftly, he scooped the imp into his arms and stood up, hurrying through the graveyard back to his house. He was going to have to be silent if he was going to sneak away without Sheik knowing. It was going to be a true test of his skills. When he reached the house, he snuck through the window as quietly as he could, movements slow as he gathered supplies for his trip across Hyrule Field and into the desert.

When he was done, he sported a new outfit, tight, much like his mother's, but black to better hide him within the shadows. Gloves covered his hands and he wore knee-high boots that had thick leather on the knees. He also equipped a piece of shoulder armor, made similar to his father's, though it was painted with the Sheikah crest. A scarf was tied loosely around his neck, in the same fashion as his mother who had made it for him. The final piece was a face mask, shaped like a skull, embellished with the Sheikah symbol from about his nose to his forehead.

The imp waved him to hurry, and he quickly packed some more clothes and his new ocarina. With everything he needed, or at least everything he thought he needed, he was out his window and in the stable, silently coaxing Taranis out. Once he was far enough from the stables, and the house, he climbed onto the horse's back and took off into Hyrule Field as fast as the beast could run.


End file.
